


【KK】堂本剛决定面基（生贺B面）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	【KK】堂本剛决定面基（生贺B面）

by正直  
（上接lof）

5.

长濑出海那天，千叶风和日丽，晴朗无云，但据长濑说他的头顶是一片阴天。

实际上长濑已经为这事难受了好一段时间，剛每次都用抚摸小鱼的动图表情包安慰他，说“那我哄哄你”。此举由两个男人做来颇显矫情，但剛哄得万分真诚，他完全可以想象长濑从出海快乐垂钓到出海紧张工作的心理落差，进而更觉长濑可怜。

在他们拉拉扯扯的时候，理科生堂本五岁显得相当冷静，很有成熟男子的风范，唯一一次学他说了句“我也哄”后，立即因为过强的违和感而遭到长濑的激烈抵抗。

没记错的话，堂本剛自己当时也发了个怀疑的问号。

他已经充分发现吐槽小朋友的乐趣了。

堂本光一敢怼长濑，不敢怼剛。哪怕剛毫不留情地拒绝他在长濑出海后失落的“哄哄”要求、并指出他的语气和长濑的一模一样后，也从不回嘴。

简直任打任骂。

早知如此，上次就直接在电话里逗他了。剛想。

他们是在一周前的周五傍晚加上好友的，光一在群里问长濑要不要一起打游戏，看得剛心痒难耐，忍不住说：怎么不问我。

这便是在过嘴瘾了。以他目前的网速，别说打游戏，发打人表情包都困难。

所以剛过意不去地补充：不过我刚结束工作，打不动游戏了，说会儿话倒可以。

他听长濑说光一上次录的解说视频不受欢迎，打算在电话里教授一些要领，也不枉人家粉自己一场，但通话一开始，题目就跑偏了。

怪就怪那孩子太顺着自己了吧！不管他跑什么火车、开什么飞机，都不加制止，唯一引导话题的问句就是：你在干啥。

堂本剛啥也没干，胡说八道了两个小时，心情舒畅地挂断电话，感到修佛的疲惫一扫而空，心想这真是全新的通话体验。

又想，这种倾听服务放在营业店面里可是要收费的，网友好善良。

又想，网友虽然比我小五岁，声音听起来倒挺成熟。

他想来想去，觉得堂本光一这个人挺不错。他们的爱好虽然不怎么交集，但不妨碍交个朋友。

所以当光一猝不及防提议在线视频看狗时，他同意了。

6.

和光一视频看狗的那天是个难得的休息日。辅助机器出了点故障，全员停工待命，堂本剛和大野智没有出去散步观光，室外明媚但寒冷，他们猫在桂花楼里，和相叶雅纪一起享受极速冲浪的乐趣——网上。

关注提醒窗弹出来，剛点开，是光一新发的动态。照片里的吉娃娃宠物犬正欢快撕扯小章鱼玩具。

剛给他点了赞，一半是为了狗狗，一半是为了照片左下角露出半条胳膊和一整只手的光一。

点完赞后，剛翻看光一的主页，发现他几乎没有一张全脸自拍，不禁啧啧称奇。

明明是个帅哥。稍微经营一下的话，解说视频的人气绝对不止2热度。

又有消息提醒，这次是来自堂本光一的群消息。剛点开，收获了十张绝美高清吉娃娃pan妞的原图。

水汪汪、毛茸茸、圆嘟嘟……

堂本剛不禁慈父微笑。

“你想看pan吗？”堂本光一发来一行字。

“好嘛。”剛回复。

“视频吧。”

堂本剛竟紧张了一秒。

他甚至坐起来，打开前置摄像头照了照自己。相叶见状凑过去，摆出耶的手势，问：“要自拍？”然后把对着漫画哈哈大笑的大野拉近，一起看向镜头。

剛反扣手机，绝情道：“不，我只是照镜子。”

视频电话是他拨过去的。接通的一瞬间，剛恍惚仰视了两只鼻孔。

镜头的角度很快就重新调整了，光一的脸出现在他眼前，看上去有些远，剛不禁往前凑，凑了一会，想起这是视频，不能凭他单方面的努力调整距离。

光一的头发蛮长。

鼻梁蛮挺。

朴素。

对方突然笑了。剛顿感不好意思，往后退了点。

大野智用手指戳戳他，小声问：“是‘咸鱼’吗？”他指的是长濑的头像。

“是‘五岁’。”剛用更小的声音回答。

大野智一脸震惊。剛知道他想说什么，伸手捂住他的嘴：“好了你不许再说了。”

如此想想，问大野“比我小五岁会不会太小”也不过是两周前的事而已。

镜头那边，堂本光一正忙着找狗。

说要视频看狗，却不把狗准备好，这让剛疑心了一秒，但下一秒他就把这事忘了。Pan被光一捉进怀里，离镜头极近，剛想象它的手感，一定暖和和的。

他情难自禁地发出了一句对于男人而言显得语气过嗲的问话：“Pan酱今天饭饭了吗？”

兴许是这语气起了个坏头，宠溺爱犬的堂本光一再没能好好说出一句话。

诸如“吃了噢，吃了好吃的饭饭。”

又如“还去小公园逛逛了对不对？”

还如“还咬了爸爸的鞋鞋呢。”

更如“要和爸爸玩玩小章鱼吗？”

这就是传说中的铁汉柔情吧。剛想。

不知堂本光一是脑筋一时没转过来，还是舌头一时没转过来，接着又问了一句：“剛君。剛君今天累累吗？”

温馨又诡异。

7.

堂本剛本来是想吐槽的，但他笑得太快了，失去了吐槽的最佳时机，再加上光一的脸以肉眼可见的速度涨红，剛于心不忍，善良地换了话题。

似乎是为了证明自己的逻辑思维仍然在线，光一突然开始抛出一系列问题，仿佛在搞堂本一问一答。

“你现在在哪——在中华料理店等菜；你一个人吃吗——还有室友哦；不和他说话没关系吗——用脑电波聊着呢；等下还修佛吗——看情况咯。”

虽然是干巴巴的内容，但剛觉得好玩。刚才光一口误带来的乐趣仍有余韵。

天完全黑下来以后，剛决定结束视频，他和大野吃了饭还得回去集合。说再见时，光一把狗的事又想起来了，四处找pan，然后抓着它的爪爪跟剛bye-bye。

挺可爱的。

不犯错时有点沉闷，犯错以后顿时可爱了。剛边想边暗笑。

相叶见他不说话了，问：“剛君，你照完镜子了吗？”

“照完了哦。”剛收敛笑容，一本正经地答道。

“五岁也照完镜子了？”大野关闭漫画页面，跟着问。

“……他叫光一啦。” 

“‘五岁’比较好念。”

“欸？朋友？关系真好啊。”相叶好奇。

大野帮忙解释：“他弟。”

这不禁让堂本剛遐想，假如他有个弟弟，会不会意外的是光一这种与自己完全相反的性格。

回去的路上，堂本剛又想，光一的性格也许和自己并不完全相反，毕竟他们哄pan的语气听起来差不多。

躺在床上呆望天花板时，堂本剛又想，我为什么要为堂本光一的事胡思乱想。

8.

住处的网速突然快了，当然不是为了方便剛和小网友视频而换的套餐，但二位堂本确实是既得利益者。

他们视频的次数和网速涨得一样快。

大概是因为pan最近的活动很多吧——pan洗澡了，在线观看一下；pan吃饭了，在线观看一下；pan去公园了，更得全程在线观看一下。看着看着，堂本剛甚至产生一种错觉：pan其实是他养的狗，只不过最近托管在堂本光一那里而已。

光一视pan为女儿，所以让pan管剛叫“哥哥”，后来自省把剛的辈分算小了，又让pan管剛叫“叔叔”。堂本剛忍着没提“大伯”才是正确答案的事，因为无论是“哥哥”、“叔叔”还是“大伯”，喊出口的人都是堂本光一。他才24岁，不想这么快就被人叫“大伯”。

出于不知名的原因，光一最终又绕回了“哥哥”这个称呼。

“和剛哥哥说bye-bye。”他在每次视频将完时都不厌其烦地重复这句话。

“Bye-bye，pan酱，”剛笑眯眯地对镜头挥手，顿了顿，说，“bye-bye，光一。”

堂本光一似乎没想和他Bye-bye。放狗归山后，他突然聊起实验室的事，表格啊、设计啊、对照啊、分组啊地说了一通，听得剛云里雾里，却忽然把手掌伸来，讲：“所以我不小心把这里划破了。”

哪来的所以？

剛凑近看，果然见到一条细细的伤痕，下意识说：“你要小心一点嘛。”

说完后，自己扑通扑通心跳。

抬头再看堂本光一，那只受伤的手已经收回去了，脸上的表情也和往常不同，似乎在心满意足地暗爽，不禁大窘。这时窝在床脚画画的大野突然用笔杆轻轻敲Pro屏幕，心悦诚服道：“五岁上手、上手。”

然后问：“这个情节能借我用用吗？”

“请尽情。”堂本光一在屏幕那边如是说道。

9.

堂本剛有一瞬间以为光一在撩他，又怕自己多心。问是问不出口的，更何况现在堂本光一学会反问了。一旦他稍露怀疑之色，就立刻摆出一张年下的无辜脸来，说：“这么说很奇怪吗？我只是正好想到了。”

这情形反复上演了几回——如空腹喝咖啡胃痛、扭了脚、打了喷嚏、进错了教室等等，剛反应过来原来这孩子确实不是故意的。

只是个天然！

他放下心来，至于他之前在担心什么，不可说。

但如果——只是如果。如果光一是故意的，似乎也不是不行。

总之，在剛经历了心情的起落落起上上下下上上后，他和堂本光一的关系越来越好了。这种好和他与长濑之间的好不一样，比如同样是两个小时的通话，剛和长濑聊鱼、毕业、入职的细节，二人有来有往，你一言我一语，谈得团结紧张、严肃活泼；和光一的内容则五花八门，有时他抛出一球，光一未必接，或者回击得太远，话题高飞，变得漫无边际，但剛觉得光一对他漫无边际的纵容也是宝贵的。

假如长濑再晚一点回来，堂本剛或许能对自己的思想感情有更准确的认识，这当然不是嫌长濑回来得早，但当长濑突然出现在群里时，剛确实意外了一下。

原来一个星期这么快就过去了。

长濑从海洋回归陆地，焕然新生，带来一派全新气象，如，改了新的群名称。

“灰姑郎”。

游戏“辛德瑞拉圣诞”在三天前更新了版本，现在主角可以选择“女装大佬模式”，以男人身份假扮辛德瑞拉卧底皇宫夺取王权，这让远在海上的长濑惦记不已，但两个堂本耽于视频，观棋烂柯，不仅忘了及时更新收获免费道具，连打游戏的事都没想起来。

长濑没想到自己海上七天人间十年，默默感慨了一句“可还行”，搞得剛好不愧疚。

但很快这“可还行”就轮到他来说了。

距剛的实习还有12天结束时，长濑智也毫无征兆地在“灰姑郎”群里讲：

“我想承认一件事。我喜欢上了一个。”

堂本光一比他的反应快，先回复：一个？

“网。”长濑深沉道。

堂本剛恍然大悟，正准备问他看上了哪个牌子，长濑又大喘气地发来另一个深沉的字：

“友。”

剛把这几段连在一起读，惊了。

“我想承认一件事。我喜欢上了一个网友” by长濑。

他把自己打在对话框里那个关于鱼网的傻乎乎的句子默默删了，改成“可还行”，还没发送，堂本光一又先他一步。

“可还行。”

这可不巧了么这不是。

10.

海上不是限流吗？

11.

面对长濑突如其来的热恋通知，堂本剛百思不得其解，不禁问题连发：是谁？怎么认识的？喜欢上多久了？

长濑，像陷入恋爱困扰的大多数人一样，沉浸在自己的世界里，无视了这些问话，自言自语道：喜欢上男生挺奇怪的吧？

剛打字的手停顿下来。

“喜欢”是没有对错之分的。至于“奇怪”或“不奇怪”，各人的标准和观点千差万别，在如此私人的问题上也没有参考的必要。

话虽如此，也不能因为“喜欢”了就凭一腔热血去做，姑且还是有很多更实际的情况要考虑……

剛犹豫着，不知该怎么回复。

大野智洗了澡回来，见他发呆，就走过去看看——只是看了看，看完以后扭身上床了。剛转头问他：“假如。我说的是假如。一个网友喜欢上了自己的同性网友，你觉得怎么样？”

大野盯着他，冷静地问：“五岁吗？”

“不是说我自己的事啦。”剛摆手，突觉自己好像暴露了什么不得了的事，急忙闭麦。毕竟大野智可没特指到底是五岁喜欢上了谁，还是谁喜欢上了五岁。

“不是挺好的嘛。”大野翻身，枕着胳膊看他。

“挺好的吗？”

“不。我只是觉得‘喜欢’本身是件好事。不过，毕竟是网友，真实相处起来可能会有不一样的地方吧。”大野慢条斯理道。

剛点头认同，翻看群消息，发现堂本光一也没回复。

不知道他是怎么想的。

“确实不可能只靠聊天维系……”剛说。

大野那边迟迟不答，睡着了。

思来想去，堂本剛发出个“不”字。光一像一直在等他似的，紧跟着说了“不奇怪”。

获得了他们的初步支持，长濑提出一个更难回答的问题：

“你们觉得我该告白吗？”

哦呀哦呀……这可真是。

所谓“更实际的情况”这么快就来了。

堂本剛虽然还没从学校毕业，但毕竟比长濑大一岁，此刻他认为自己肩负重任，既要保护长濑的感情，也要保护长濑的安全，所以义不容辞道：“倒是先给我们介绍一下背景。你们是怎么认识的？”

比起之前的吞吞吐吐，长濑这次交待得痛快许多，说：

“打游戏认识的。起初觉得跟他没啥好聊的，因为我和他真的没有半点共同爱好。可前段时间说话的机会多了，感觉这人还不错。聊天的时候心情也很放松，最近还视频了几次。然后我就发觉，自己好像喜欢上他了。”

好暂停——暂停。暂停一下，如果可以的话。

堂本剛心中亮起红灯。

长濑。

你这家伙。

现在到底是在说谁的事情啊。

“对方是什么样的人？”剛只能这么问，却被长濑敷衍到别的话题上。

神神秘秘的。

12.

怀着深深的质疑，堂本剛反复询问长濑智也的网恋对象究竟是何许人也——真的存在吗，那个本来以为没有共同语言、聊着聊着就开始视频、最后慢慢喜欢上了的男性。

三天后，长濑终于交出一个社交账号。剛和光一立刻点进去看，发现其动态设置为“仅三天可见”。

虽说只能看见三天内的照片，但对方一天之内就发了数张，所以有颇多素材供他们查证。

动态内容衣食住行、五花八门，很难概括对方到底是什么性格，所以很难决定长濑到底该不该告白。

堂本剛在深思熟虑后，给长濑提出建议：

告。

理由是，如果对方也同样喜欢他，却因为同样的顾虑没有开口，那这试探岂不是没完没了？

“那如果对方不喜欢呢。”堂本光一在群里说。

“我觉得还是先不要告白比较好。”光一又说。

群里陷入沉默，主角长濑发了一些意义不明的表情包，表示他的迷茫。

手机振动，是光一的私聊。

“我想给pan选一个新的狗窝，正在网上看，帮我挑挑，行么？”

视频电话接通，pan不在镜头里。堂本光一似乎正在复习，桌上的书摞得老高，鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜。“你觉得长濑应该告白？”他一上来就这么问剛。

“唔……如果对方不喜欢长濑的话，就不会总和他聊天、总和他视频了吧。”。

“总是聊天、总是视频，就可以认为是喜欢吗？”

“……倒不能这么说。”

光一隔着屏幕看他，不知是因为黑框眼镜还是因为那些书，脸色比平时严肃、比平时高深。剛被那目光逼得低下头去，低声说：“至少，能感觉出对方不讨厌自己。”

Pan似乎在远处跑来跑去，剛听见它小爪扣在地板上的哒哒声。

“长濑的事……我的意思是，当时他问‘喜欢男生挺奇怪吧’，你说‘不’，那是真的吗？”光一飞速瞟了他一眼，目光又飘向别的地方，像害怕对视似的，“如果是喜欢的人，同性也能接受吗。”

“能……吧。”

说“能”的时候，剛确实把那个未知的对象想象为堂本光一了，或者说，自从长濑介绍了他和他暗恋网友的故事后，堂本剛就很难不把自己和光一代入进去。

有人在外面敲门，把屏幕内外的两个堂本都吓了一跳，是大野智。他提醒剛该出发了。同学几人说好了要去桂花楼圣诞聚餐、顺便给相叶庆生的。

虽然是被迫中止的通话，剛却如释重负，看得出来光一也一样。他们像往常一样用友好轻快的声音互道再见，然后小心翼翼地按下红色挂断按钮。

刚才的气氛有点危险，继续下去的话，或许会出现什么意料之外、难以应付的发展。

13.

游戏“辛德瑞拉圣诞”在平安夜这天推出了限定皮肤，剛抢到一份，把截图发到群里，长濑和光一两人都隔了好久才回复，让他有点失落。

大野智难得兴致高昂，晚饭时他喝了啤酒，脸涨得挺红：“还有一周就能回去了——”。

剛裹着被子坐，背影像个饭团。“是啊，还有一周就能回去了。”

“回去以后，就能见面了吧。”大野说。

“见面？”

“就、你和五岁。不见面吗？”大野的语气理所当然，和他最初听说剛要与网友私聊时的惊恐全然不同。

剛没喝酒，现在脸却也红了。“有什么可见面的……”他嘟嘟囔囔地躺下来。

“看你们两个的状态，感觉‘差不多了——’的那种，嗯。”大野边说边点头，自我肯定着。

剛闻言坐起身，睁着一双大眼睛质问：“那你说，‘我们两个’是什么状态？”

大野和他面面相觑，愣了一会，说：“……网友状态？”

剛突然乐了。

大野追问：“有什么可笑的吗。”

剛不答，笑着笑着，叹了口气。本来就是网友而已，想那么多干嘛。可当他们都关了灯，房间陷入一片黑暗后，剛还是忍不住想了起来。

各种各样的关于堂本光一的事。

比如刚才的视频，他是不是本来打算说什么？

比如一直以来的视频，他是不是因为想和自己说话才总用pan当借口？

剛想起光一的问话：总是聊天、总是视频，就可以认为是喜欢吗？

如果能时间倒流，再让他们重新视频一次的话，剛打算反问他：你总是找我聊天、总是找我视频，难道是因为喜欢我吗？

是吗？

14.

不是吗？

15.

堂本剛圣诞节当天清晨睁开眼时，确认自己是喜欢上堂本光一了没错。他已经和自己相处二十四年了，很清楚现在的心情到底是什么性质。

细究起来，他对光一的想法也许早在几周前就变质了，可能是从那通电话开始的、或者从更早的默默观察开始的，否则不会配合那漏洞百出的视频借口，更不会一发不可收拾。

“他们说，虽然今天是圣诞节，但因为活还没干完，所以今天就不休息了。”大野翻手机，平静地转述。

剛也在看手机，堂本光一发了一张pan穿着红白圣诞服的照片来，让他不禁微笑。大野见了，问：“不休息有什么好笑的吗？”

剛立刻耷下脸，说：“一点也不好笑。”

光一又发来一张他抱着pan的正经自拍，附字：圣诞快乐，剛哥哥。剛的嘴角便疯狂飞速乱上扬。

大野见了，又问：“五岁有什么好笑的吗？”

剛边打字边说：“五岁哪里都很好笑。”

说完意识到被大野诈了，遮遮掩掩地找补：“他给我发了小狗的照片。”

大野智也在打字，打了一会，突然钻出被子端坐，诚恳道：“你考虑考虑吧。”

“什么？”

“和五岁见面的事。以你们两个的状态，考虑一下吧。”

剛眨眨眼，突然退后，语气颇戒备：“突然间怎么了？”

“就是一个建议。”

“明明之前还觉得和网友聊天可怕……”

“就是一个真诚的建议。”

“而且你明明喜欢在东京新海洋工作的那位多一点。”

“就是一个建议。”

“之前也说东京新海洋的头像好玩。”

“就是一个真诚的建议。”

“还小我五岁呢，理工科哦。”

“就……”

16.

长濑智也不知为何没再和他们提那个暗恋网友的事。剛不清楚他的恋情进展得是否顺利，私下问光一，光一也说不了解。

那位不知名网友的动态倒是每天都在更新，看起来是在一丝不苟地记录着自己的日常。

“该问他吗？”

“嗯……不知道。”视频中的光一正横穿学校往图书馆赶，期末将近，他们聊天的频率降低了。两个人似乎心照不宣地对平安夜那天地暧昧对话闭口不提，仿佛一切问题都已经清清楚楚、明明白白地解决了。

其实没解决，但他单方面做出了一个重要决定。

堂本剛决定面基。

等实习一结束，就要回东京见堂本光一。

他不打算提前通知，但谨慎地打听了，跨年那天光一没有安排。

剛想起大野一本正经地说“就是一个真诚的建议”时的语气，暗暗笑了。堂本光一敏锐观察到他表情的变化，好奇道：“有什么好事吗？”

剛点头，说：“有。”

17.

十二月三十一日下午两点，堂本剛和大野智跟着同队的其他老师学生进入车站。桂花楼的相叶雅纪一路把他们送到检票闸口，并和他们热烈握手，说年后一定来东京找他们玩，大野听后非常高兴，发出许多软绵绵的笑声。

光一听说他上车了，也兴高采烈地发来一些废话，如东京这几天挺冷、节假日路上很堵、路过的商场都在促销降价，等等。

然后说：我正在剪头发，还好认识的老板没下班。

这让剛心中一动。

比起特地约在某地，他更想去堵他。他想看光一惊吓不已、故作镇定的模样。他想知道光一在他突然出现以后，会不会头脑混乱地说出什么他乐意听的话。

Chance，chance。

剛在心中快速部署了一下战略，然后按部就班地实施起来。第一步是：

“欸？就连今天都在营业的理发店吗——在哪里啊？”

第二步是：

“要换成什么发型呢——已经快剪完了吗？”

拿到这些情报后，他规划路线、计算时间，发现堵光一是万万堵不上了，于是施展大拖延术，该魔法能让中招的人无限推迟原本行程，具体操作为：

“其实我一直觉得，光一你应该很适合棕色吧。”

“棕色吗？”光一回复。

“嗯棕色棕色。”剛发送可爱的表情包，障眼法可以让拖延术的效果加倍。

“你染个头吧。”

将军。

18.

堂本剛把自己的行李托付给大野智，一出站就迫于寒风叫了辆出租车。

如光一所言，路上拥堵不堪，剛一边若无其事地关心光一的染发进度，一边在心里起急，甚至想干脆付钱下车全力狂奔过去。

不不不，太日剧了。

又堵了二十分钟后，堂本剛实在坐不住了，弃车从腿。刚开始他没有跑，觉得这未免太夸张，走着走着，发现还是跑好，跑起来暖和。

当剛终于跑到那家勤劳的“源治理发店”时，不但一点不冷，后背还微微发汗。他望着昭和风的招牌刹住脚步，不得不说，突然有点后悔。

毕竟是第一次见面，无论如何也应该先和人约好，心平气和地、准备充分地出场吧。

剛在心中大打退堂鼓，徘徊不定，回想自己一路的奔波又颇不甘，于是放慢脚步，装成路人经过理发店，发现里面竟站了一地人。

那些人只是站在那里，都抱着手臂，有些在玩手机，有些在聊天，有些边聊天边玩手机。

都赶在今天剪头？

门突然开了，从里面走出一个浓眉大眼的背头青年，看见店外的剛，愣了愣，问：“你也是来等他的？”

一句话立刻让堂本剛的心提起来。

怎么回事堂本光一，到底有多少人来见你？

这时背头青年又说：“我是松本，松本润。之前没见过你。”

“确实是初次见面……”剛莫名其妙，但也自我介绍了一番，寻思光一从没提过松本润这个名字。

松本颇好客，把剛往屋里让，招呼道：“旬，你又有一个朋友来了。”

店里站着的那一地人闻声看来，呼啦转过来一大片。堂本剛这时才看清，原来他们都围着中央那个理发椅。

镜子里赫然是堂本光一的脸，他低着头，百无聊赖地翻手机。头发上包着塑料膜，是棕色。

“快好了，真的快好了！”勤劳的理发师小栗旬不太耐烦，他也梳背头，两侧还铲青了，像个不良少年。

堂本剛的眼睛定在光一的背影上，小栗旬的眼睛定在剛的脸上。

“……谁？” 小栗问松本。

松本问身边一个鹰钩鼻帅哥：“认识吗？”

对方若有所思道：“眼熟。像我们学校一个学长。”

堂本光一不为所动，在椅子上坐得稳如泰山，只是看手机。

闹钟突然响了，小栗旬拍拍光一的肩膀，说：“时间到了，先去洗头。”

堂本光一应了，站起来，经过堂本剛时也没抬头看。剛故意退后几步，藏在人群里。

原来平时是低气压啊。

五分钟后，堂本光一包着湿毛巾返回座椅。小栗旬透过镜子看剛，附首和光一说了几句话，光一回头慌里慌张地扫视人群，视线很快聚在了剛脸上。

毫不夸张地说，他从椅子上弹了起来。

堂本剛想忍住笑，但他没忍住。

堂本光一比他想象得更手足无措，湿淋淋的棕发垂下来，像只被雨淋湿的狗狗。

“你、你怎么来了……”

又说：“我还担心你没到家。”

接着就支支吾吾地，红着脸说不出什么了。

堂本剛觉得这次面基真的很成功。

19.

“上次我问你，‘小我五岁会不会太小’，你还没回答我。”堂本剛和大野智坐教室最后一排，方便开小差、说小话。

大野智默默把笔记翻页，在空白处画了一个大大的问号。

然后答：“你搞都搞上了，还说这些没用的干嘛。”

 

【正文完】

 

番外一

0.

大野智有位好友，名松冈昌宏，人称mabo，大野叫他松兄。二人过去是高中学长学弟的关系，现在是钓鱼和被送鱼的关系，有时是钓鱼和料理鱼的关系。

Mabo曾好奇大野为什么不把鱼交给他的研究生同期兼室友，姓堂本名剛的、同样醉心垂钓的青年处理，大野答曰：大大很忙，在搞视频。

“何。”

“各种游戏。”

1.

初玩“辛德瑞拉圣诞”时，Mabo曾想请大野对堂本剛转达自己的安利邀请，因为该游戏的日本玩家太少，外语太难，但后来他随机匹配到一开朗男子，名为井之原快彦，二人一见如故，便作罢。

再后来，他们遭遇另一本国小队，大喜过望，情难自禁，狙杀之。四人不打不相识，速建一群，名为“决斗”。

该群的另两人是长濑智也和堂本光一。

2.

见大手EndrecheriE在他四人相识一个月后连更三段“辛德瑞拉圣诞”的解说，Mabo以为这游戏的漫长极夜要结束了，未料反响寥寥，不禁怀疑辛德瑞拉到底能不能过上梦幻圣诞。

只有长濑欢天喜地，问之，答：EE老师加我了。

3.

经过与大野智的反复确认，Mabo确定EE老师=堂本剛=大野的室友=长濑智也的网友=决斗群网友堂本光一的偶像。

4.

井之原快彦私下表示他们堂本微妙。

Mabo粗略计算堂本光一在决斗群里提及堂本剛的次数和无意中透露的视频及语音次数，表示是真的。

5.

长濑出海一周归来，后知后觉，感到棘手，Mabo与小井献计献策，令长濑出言试探之，同时暗中动作，私联大野，直白以告：堂本光一可能喜欢堂本剛。

6.

大野回：我这边也有戏。

7.

过一周，又回：我这边大为有戏。

8.

他们约定，圣诞当日，强烈助攻，不可再纵容二人折磨单身汉脆弱之神经。

9.

天将降大任于助攻也，必先苦其心志，劳其筋骨。然后知一日助攻，终生助攻也。

 

番外二

 

相叶雅纪，千叶桂花楼少东家是也。三月赴约，探望佛学生堂本大野二人。按智言，缘溪行，忘路之远近，迷了。谷歌其道，重回正轨，复前行，终得一舍。门开，一棕发男子携狗而出。见相叶，乃大惊，问所从来，答千叶，户主旧友也，便要还家。

隔壁闻有此人，咸来问讯，自云松本、生田，与携狗男子剪头之交。四人相谈甚欢，设酒杀鸡作食。不多时，又有长濑、松冈、井之原等人来饮于此。堂本大野亦归。觥筹交错，起座喧哗。宴酣，相叶欲拍照留念，众宾欢，推剛以手机自拍。相叶忽忆去年往事，指携狗男子惊呼：

“你就是那个和剛君自拍了一小时的弟弟吧！”

生田闻之，大奇，携狗男子笑云：不足为外人道也。”复问剛，剛饮少辄醉，颓然乎其间，不知今夕何夕，困困道：新年快乐——

【全文完】


End file.
